Pokemon's Trainer Red: My Theory
by Bran-Chant
Summary: This is my Theory of why Red cannot talk. I'd love for someone to actually make this a well-written story. I've tried, but I creep myself out. So please review I'd love some feedback! GreenxRed. (Has been edited.)


Hey guys. I have a huge question…  
Why can't Red communicate though words? C'mon really think about it.  
I have a theory. (and I do hope someone makes this into a wonderfully well written romance greenxred fic.(because there needs to be more))

We all know what lavender town syndrome is. ([ was a peak in suicides and illness of children between the ages of 7-12 shortly after the release of Pokémon Red and Green in Japan, back in February 27, 1996.]) Well what if Red is a victim? It could be possible, if he was born in Lavender but at a young age was moved to Pallet town for a 'more comfortable living'. Red would be a survivor of the curse, plagued by a sinister pokemon known as Hypno. ([It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized.]) We also know that Lavender Town Syndrome was mainly from the eerie music as well. So maybe the Hypno would use song. A Lullaby, per-say. (Unfortunately, this site will not allow me to provide a YouTube link so you, the reader, would have to look it up on your own time. It is called **Hypno's Lullaby**.)

Think about it. This, particular, Hypno would have done something to the mind of any child. Most would commit suicide. Or some would resume there lives in pure silence. Such as Red. Would the curse be so disturbingly horrific that he lost his voice due to screams? Or would it be much deeper than that? The brain has many ways of saving you from remembering terrible incidents in your life. So perhaps Red refuses to speak or has forgotten to. But that would be nonsense for he could understand spoken word. Again…it could be even deeper than that we thought. If Red witnessed something that Hypno had done to other children, notice Lavender Town has no children, and was not under full control of its psychic powers than maybe…just maybe the pokemon would want to keep him silent. But putting a most, rather, tactful curse on Red's mind. Something truly spiteful against the young trainer causing him to become, a forced, mute. Which I would think, came the aid of the white hand and the living corpse, for if he spoke, or tried to, Hypno's curse would reoccur in his mind. Reminding Red...until his mind would force itself to shut down and forget he even tried to talk.

And yet here's another thought. Red's Pokemon…how would he give them commands? Just by body language some would assume. His pokemon respect, adore, and understand him, but how? Through daily actions some would suppose. I think it has to do with that curse. This may sound a bit cheesy, but again…it would make sense. Telepathy. Since Hypno had re-wired the mind, and this Hypno is a, dark and twisted, pokemon. Wouldn't tampering with a human mind become insanity? Re-wiring a humans mind would be a difficult task for a pokemon, and Hypno is a psychic, so wouldn't he want to make it easier on its-self and make it more…like its own? We all can safely assume that Pokemon can understand each other like we can understand other human beings. ([it also helps if you saw the episode with the pokemon on the island and they used subtitles so we, the viewer, can understand])  
Red would be somewhat a pokemon…than again in the world of Pokemon where are the mammals? So humans would be related to them in that case. But! Red more so; since, he could communicate with them more efficiently than normal humans. Like if someone had the power to talk to animals in the real world but was mute, essentially.

Also, why would anyone seclude themselves on a mountain for years on end? Because they feel utterably alone. Red would feel this way. He traveled Kanto to try to feel like he had a place of acceptance. Yet the only acceptance he had was with his companions, since they can feel what he's feeling and console him. So thus he decides to live alone in the wild with them. Waiting for a challenge. He would even try to erase his friends and family from his mind, but in the end he cannot. For it is human-nature to remember where you came from. So maybe he'd visit the places from time to time to keep his humanity, which he will not lose, for his pokemon won't let him forget. His pokemon would be caring for him like he did with them.

Red did travel Kanto region, so he passed through Lavender town. Would he have a relapse? Perhaps. He probably would have the worst feeling of sorrow and dread. And since the curse still resides there, in the hearts of the old that remembered Red, they would hope Hypno would not appear once again. Hoping he would leave, soon. Red's pokemon would feel the same dread. So maybe they were more protective than usual?

I think Green, of all people, would notice more so than Red's own mother who seems to have blocked out the horrendous incident with her child, and the lost children of Lavender town.

And one last thing…Red's father. Who is he? I think he is of some importance, since he moved his family to Lavender Town in the first place. Wanting to catch the sadistic Hypno for his own. Who maybe even met with the pokemon and was forever changed. A man who is locked of greed and want. That man who than started a black organization under a trivial money-making game center. Based on, false, chance. Gambling. I think his father is Giovanni. I always have, and always will. Giovanni is intelligent enough to create and lead Team Rocket while single-handedly running a gym. Than Red would have the same intelligence to bring it all down and win the badge fairly. Now Giovanni does have a child known as Silver, which would make sense if Giovanni had a triple life. A gym leader, a leader of a dark organization, and a family life. But why would he forget Red and his wife? One reason and one reason only. He could not handle a broken home. Red's mother would have mentally cracked. So the last thing Giovanni would have done was send her and Red to Pallet town. A small town to forget the incident. And as time went on, with peaceful days, she did. Regained her normality. At least most of it.

Since she lives on the bottom level of the small home. I believe Red's mother has an acute paranoia that she, herself, cannot explain any longer. She stays by the door making doubly sure that her son, Red, will not run off in the night. But, since, she let Red go on the journey she still waits by the door...for his return.

That's my theory. So what do you think? Can any of you make a wonderfully well-written fanfiction of this?

((Edited))


End file.
